Problem: Add. $7.2 + 8 =$
Solution: There are many ways to solve this problem. Let's see two ways we can solve it. Place value table Let's line up the numbers by their decimal places. Ones $.$ Tenths ${7}$ $.$ ${2}$ $8$ $.$ ${0}$ Because $8$ is a whole number, we can add a decimal point and a $0$ behind to make the columns align. Now, let's add each place value column. Tens Ones $.$ Tenths ${7}$ $.$ ${2}$ $+$ ${8}$ $.$ ${0}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $1$ $5$ $.$ $2$ Decomposing the numbers We can group the whole numbers together and the decimals together. $\begin{aligned} &({7} + 8) + {0.2}\\\\ &=15 + {0.2}\\\\ &=15.2 \end{aligned}$ $7.2 + 8=15.2$